Way Too Early
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: its a really good story.   phineasxisabella   candacexjeremy  ferbxyoandra  perryxdallas  I RE-WROTE CHAPTER 2! CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

WAY TOO EARLY

PART 1

"hey phineas. Whatcha doin" I heard behind me  
"oh hey Isabella. Me and ferb are building roller coaster" I replied  
"didn't you already build a roller coaster?" she asked  
"yea. But this is going to be a roller coaster all around the tristate  
area" I replied  
"alright. Can I help?" she asked  
"sure. Help me lift this" I said and she smiled happily and ran over,  
grabbing the other end. In all truth I didn't need help at all, I just  
wanted an excuse to spend time with her.  
"great job" I said when we finished moving it  
"thanks" she beamed  
"it's the truth" I smiled and inched closer to her. Despite how small  
the shift was she somehow noticed it and her eyes widened slightly.  
I immediately moved back away, fearing she didn't want me that close  
and I couldn't help but notice that she frowned slightly. I smiled a  
bit and said  
"do you want a drink?"  
"sure" she smiled  
"come on then" I smiled "be back in a sec Ferb!"  
"oh phineas I hope you don't mind but when I come over tomorrow I'm  
bringing my friend yoandra" Isabella said  
"that's fine. Who is she?" I asked curiously  
"she's the newest fireside girl. She just moved here from Cuba and  
she's Spanish but I've been teaching her english so she speaks our  
language pretty good" she replied  
"that's cool" I smiled as I got down our glasses and got out the  
lemonade. Isabellas favorite.  
"lemonade! My favorite!" she yelled happily when she saw it and my  
smile widened.  
"oh, she's bringing her pet with us" she added  
"alright. What kind of pet?" I asked  
"a female platypus" she said and I smiled  
"a friend for Perry"  
"that's what I thought to. That's why she's bringing her" she smiled  
"what's her name?" I asked and handed her a glass.  
She gulped down her lemonade and wiped the back of her hand across her  
mouth.  
"Dallas" she said  
"awesome. I know he prolly won't understand but we should go tell  
Perry" I suggested  
"good idea!" she exclaimed and we ran up to mine and ferbs room.  
"Perry" I said when I saw him  
"I'm bringing over a friend tomorrow-"  
"and she has a female platypus-"  
"named Dallas-"  
"to be your friend" I finished and we both blushed deeply when we  
realized that we had finished each others sentences.  
"look, Phineas I gotta tell you something" Isabella said  
"what is it?" I asked  
"remember when we followed the sun around the world?" she asked  
"of course I do. That's the day I went to paris with you" I replied  
instantly "and held hands with you"  
"yea" she sighed dreamily and then shook her head "remember when I was  
yelling at you on the island and said 'that's not the phineas Flynn  
that I fell in... To... This situation with?'"  
"yea. That's when I hugged you" I replied  
"well I was actually gonna say 'that's not the phineas flynn that I  
fell in love with' but I chickened out" she whispered  
"really" I asked hopefully  
We made eye contact and she smiled  
"yes phineas. I'm in love with you. I have been since I moved in. I've  
just been too chicken to tell you" she said  
"wow. Isabella I love you to. I really really love you. I have since  
you moved in I just didn't wanna ruin our friendship by telling you."  
I said  
"really?" she said and tears welled up In her eyes.  
"yes really" I replied and pulled her into my arms  
I saw her eyes dart to my lips and to my eyes a few times and smiled.  
"what are you smiling about?" she teased  
"oh nothing really. I just found out the love of my life loves me  
back, and I'm holding her in my arms" I smiled  
She smiled back and said  
"I love you to"  
Her eyes darted to my lips again and she stared and when she realized  
I caught her she blushed and looked away.  
"I have a way to solve that little problem" I smiled  
"hmm?" she mumbled, staring into my eyes. I smiled and kissed her. Her  
arms wrapped around my neck and she kissed back. When we broke away I  
saw Candace gaping at us.  
"it was a dare" I lied and Isabella nodded  
"alright" Candace said. Well I'm going to staceys"  
"alright" we said  
She ran to jeremys house and knocked on the door.  
Jeremy opened the door.  
"oh hey Candace what's up" he asked  
"her Jeremy" she smiled and kissed him.  
she pulled away and ran back towards staceys house.  
"o-Kay?" Jeremy murmuered and slid down his door to the ground and  
sighed.  
'wow. That was weird' ferb thought as Isabella and phineas walked out  
of the house hand in hand staring into eachothers eyes. 'and that's  
weirder'  
"hi ferb" we murmured in unison without looking away from eachother.  
We sat beside him under the tree in our backyard isabellas head on my  
chest. I wrapped my arms around Isabella and rested my head on her head.  
We fell asleep like that and I woke up with a pillow under our heads  
and a blanket on us. I felt around and felt a flashlight and a piece  
of paper. I grabbed the flashlight and flicked it on, pointing it at  
the note. It read,  
Dear phineas, or Isabella, whoever is reading this, I thought ou  
looked comphy and tucked you in. Isabella was allowed to spend the  
night. I asked for you.  
Love mom

Isabella? She's still here. I turned around and saw her huddled in a  
ball shivering. I immediately pulled her back, into my chest and she  
cuddled into me. I flicked off the flashlight, yawned, and hugged  
Isabella tighter before slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to a knock on the gate. I started to get up  
and izzy clung to me.  
"take me with you?" she asked sleepily.  
"alright" I smiled "hold on tight"  
I lifted her onto my back like a piggy back ride and she stuck her  
chin on my shoulder. I walked sleepily over to the gate and opened it.  
"um, hi I'm yoandra. Izzys friend. Her mom said she is over here" she  
said and the bright green platypus in her arms chattered.  
"oh, yea she's right here" I said and turned around, revealing a very  
happy izzy.  
"oh hey girlfriend" izzy said  
"hey gal I missed you" yoandra replied and they hugged  
"you must be phineas" yoandra guess  
"yup, how did you guess" I smiled  
"I know she's in love with you and she had the love look in her eyes  
when she was on your back" she laughed and izzy blushed.  
"you don't need to be embarassed izzy. He had the look to" she laughed  
and I blushed to.  
"aaa young love" yoandra teased and then her eyes focused on something  
behind us. We turned around and saw her and ferb staring at eachother.  
"uhh hi ferb" she said and blushed  
"hi yoandra" he replied and me and izzy gasped.  
"wanna hang out?" yoandra asked him  
"sure" he replied and they walked out the gate together, yoandra  
leaving her platypus behind.  
"holy. Fuck" I said  
"yea. He never replies to anyone" Isabella murmured  
Dallas chattered and Isabella smiled.  
"let's introduce Perry to his new friend"  
"alright" I replied and grabbed Dallas.  
We walked over to Perry and set her down. They made eye contact and  
their eyes widened. They immediately moved closer together and cuddled.  
"well... I think the new couple needs some privacy" I laughed and  
Isabella nodded and we left.

Perrys pov.  
This is all in platypus language so to anyone but a platypus it just  
sounds like chattering.

"hey" Perry said  
"hi handsom" Dallas smiled  
"what's up" Perry smiled  
"nothing really. You?" she replied  
"nothing at all" I said  
"your cute. I think... I think I love you" she said  
"really " I asked  
"yes. Perry I love you" she said and cuddled me. I cuddled back and said  
"I love you to"  
I leaned in at the same time she did and our lips... Well... Beaks...  
Met. We pulled away and smiled at eachother.  
She smiled at me and I lead her to my bed in phineas and ferbs room.

Phineas pov

"I'm tired" I yawned  
"me to" Isabella murmured and we collapsed on my bed. I lazily pulled  
the blankets over us and pulled izzy back against me.

I woke up the next morning to my mom shaking me slightly.  
"hmm?" I mumbled  
"Im leaving for my trip now. Im bringing mrs. Garcio Shapiro with me.  
Dad is going and seeing grandma and grandpa for 2 weeks. It's 2 in the  
morning but I wanted to say bye and I love you" mom said  
"love you to mom" I replied and pulled izzy back to me.  
"oh, and izzy is to stay here while we are gone. We will be gone for 2  
weeks. Candace is in charge but she is allowed to leave for sleepovers  
at friends houses and stuff like that. I can trust you 3 at home alone  
right " she asked  
"of course mom" I replied and izzy screamed and lurched out of sleep.  
She started sobbing and I sat up, pulling her into my lap.  
"shh shh izzy. I'm here. It's alright" I whispered to her  
"she's in safe hands" mom murmured. She kissed us both on the cheek  
and walked over to ferb, kissed his cheek and walked over to the door.  
Izzy started calming down and cuddled her head into my chest.  
"I already told Candace what is going on but can you tell ferb in the  
morning please? I have to go or we will be late" she said  
"sure thing mom" I replied and fell asleep just as I heard the front  
door close.

I woke the next morning and shut off the alarm clock before it could  
wake izzy and walked over to ferbs bed.  
"bro?" I said  
"ya?" he replied  
I explained what was going on and he smiled and said  
"I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go back to bed for a while alright?"  
"sure thing ferb. Press the button we built in here later if you want  
soup and I'll bring you some" I replied  
He nodded and rolled over and I walked over to the door.  
"phineas?" Isabella asked  
"yea?" I asked  
"what-cha doin?" she asked sleepily  
"getting up. You can go back to bed if you want" I replied  
"nah. I'll get up with you. Just lemme get my pjs on" she said  
"alright. I supposed I should get mine on to" I said  
I walked over to my dresser, took off my shirt and shoes and shorts,  
and grabbed my pajama shorts. Isabella blushed when I turned around  
and she saw my chest and I laughed.  
"I'm only putting these on for your benefit. I hate them" I said,  
gesturing to the pajama shorts.  
"you don't have to wear them. I'll see your boxers eventually. And we  
are home practically alone" she said  
"you sure?" I asked, blushing deeply from the 'i'll see your boxers  
eventually' comment.  
"yea I'm sure" she smiled and turned around, removing her dress and  
top, grabbing her pajama top.  
"I hate this thing" she muttered  
"then don't wear it" I said  
"you sure?" she asked nervously  
"yea. I'll see it eventually" I teased and she blushed and nodded,  
then Threw her pajamas back on the bed. She removed her shoes and  
socks and pulled on her pink short short pajama bottoms, with a word  
across the back. I stared and saw that it wasn't a word, it said  
P.F + I.G.S = LOVE  
I smiled and she blushed.  
"let's go get some breakfast" I said grabbing her hand  
"alright" she replied and we passed perrys bed on the way out.  
Him and Dallas were cuddled up and their fur looked ruffled. I burst  
out laughing and Perry opened an eye and looked at me.  
"what?" isabella asked me  
"it looks like Perry and Dallas did more than just talk" I laughed and  
she giggled  
Perry chattered and closed his eye, and we left the room.  
"I love you" I said as we walked down the hall and down the stairs to  
the kitchen.  
"I love you to" izzy replied "it took you long enough"  
"what do you mean?" I asked  
"I have been in love with you since I moved in and it took you till  
now, when we are 15, to realize it" she laughed  
"oh. I have loved you since then to. I was just scared you didn't love  
me and I didn't want to ruin our friendship" I said  
"what made you tell me when you did?" she asked curiously  
"I don't exactly know" I said "but I'm glad I did"  
She smiled at me and I kissed her and walked over to the fridge as she  
sat at the table.  
"want to make omelettes?" I asked  
"sure" she replied and came over.  
We got all the stuff we needed for the eggs and I went overto the  
computer and put on gitchee gitchee goo and hooked it up to the  
speakers in the kitchen so it played really loud.  
I went back to the kitchen and started singing, Isabella singing the  
female and duet parts, and Candace came down. I saw her and waved.  
"morning phineas and Isabella" she said  
I stuck a finger at her in the 'gimmie a sec' gesture and sang  
"cuz when I say I love you she says I gitchee gitchee goo you too.  
Gitchee gitchee goo you too! Don't read a dictionary"  
"bow chicka bow wow"  
"that's what my baby says"  
"mow mow mow"  
"and my heart starts pumpin"  
"chicky chicky choo wop! Never gonna stop!"  
"gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Githee gitchee goo means  
that I love you! Gitchee gitchee goo means, that I love you baby!  
Baby! Baby! Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!" me and izzy  
finished and I swung her back and kissed her.  
Candace looked completely floored. (she had been at Staceys the last  
few days and just got home last night, while they were sleeping)  
"you Guys are together?" she asked  
"yup" we replied, breaking the kiss  
"want an omelette?" I asked her  
"no thanks. I'm going out for breakfast with Jeremy" she replied  
"alright" I said and put on a playlist of mine and ferbs songs  
Candace went upstairs and changed, and came back downstairs as we  
heated the pans up.  
"how do I look?" she asked  
"gorgeous" Isabella replied and I nodded  
"thanks" she smiled and ran out the door. She yelled  
"be back before 6!" before the door closed  
"let's do this thang" Isabella laughed and we mixed up our omelettes.  
We poured them in the pans and covered them up just as 'izzys got the  
frizzies' came on.  
I started laughing at her and she glared playfully at me.  
"shut upp" she demanded and when I refused she kissed me to shut me  
up. It surprised me and we fell backwards. My arms wrapped around her  
waist and when I felt like we were going too far I pushed her away.  
She launched herslef at me again and I pushed her away again.  
"what?" she asked  
"too young" I replied  
"Candace isn't a virgin" she said  
"Candace is 17" I countered "wait... She's not a virgin? Since when?"  
i asked  
"since she was 3 days from being 16. She lost it with Jeremy on the  
anniversary of the day we travelled around the world and they had  
their first kiss" she said  
"woa. So she was 15 when she lost it?" I asked  
"yup" she answered  
We walked over and flipped our omelettes, and she looked at me like  
she was waiting for an answer.  
I sighed.  
"are you even ready for that?" I asked  
"yes" she replied instantly.  
I had to admit, I really wanted her, but I wanted to obey my moms and  
mrs. Garcio Shapiros trust. Taking isabellas verginity would make me  
for sure on their bad side. She seemed to know what I was thinking  
because she said  
"they don't have to know"  
"i can't izzy I can't" I replied "I want to but... Mabey some other  
day before thy are back"  
She nodded and grabbed plates and I put the omelettes on a plate. She  
dropped her fork and I bent to grab it when she did. I gulped when I  
saw her breasts, so close to my face. My will power crumbled to dust  
in the second and I grabbed her, crushing our lips together. She  
sighed and we stumbled out the the couch, collapsing on it.  
I heard the front door open and Candace run in sobbing. She didnt even  
notice us, she just ran straight upstairs and I heard the bathroom  
door slam. I pulled away from izzy and said  
"what was that about?"  
"I don't know" she replied  
"I'm sorry izzy, I really want this, and we will today, but I'm  
worried about her. I have to see what's wrong" I said  
"alright" she sighed  
I helped her up and we ran upstairs. Halfway up the stairs i heard  
Candace scream.  
"Candace!" I yelled and ran to the bathroom  
I tried the door and it was locked  
"Candace let us in" I demanded  
For once she listened to me and before I could say anything she pulled  
me into a tight hug.  
"what's wrong Candace?" we asked similtaneously  
"I'm- I'm I'm pregnant!" she sobbed  
"what!" I gasped  
She couldn't speak, she just nodded.  
"oh my gosh. Well we will help you through this Candace" Isabella said  
"thanks" she said  
"and we won't tell anyone. Except ferb. He deserves to know and  
Jeremy" I said  
She nodded and let me go and me and izzy went to tell ferb. I opened  
the door and he sat up.  
"yea?" he asked  
"Candace is pregnant" we said  
His eyes widened and I said  
"feeling better?"  
"yes I am. I'm gonna go sit with Candace. You guys help me bring her  
down and call Jeremy." he said and we nodded  
"Candace come downstairs, bring that with you" ferb said  
She nodded weakly and grabbed the test, and followed us downstairs. I  
grabbed the phone and called Jeremy.  
"hello?" he asked and I heard people in the backround, realizing he  
was still at the resturaunt.  
"hi Jeremy" I replied  
"oh hi phineas. Where is Candace? She went to the bathroom and then  
ran out sobbing" he said  
"she's here. Listen, we need to tell you something" I said  
He must have heard the urgency in my voice because he said  
"be right there" and hung up.  
I walked over and Candace looked at me.  
"he's on his way" I said and heard the door fly open and slam closed  
"he's here" I corrected  
He sat beside Candace and said  
"Candace, honey what's wrong?"  
"hey Jeremy" she sniffed "I uhh... I have news... I don't know if you  
will like it thought" she said  
"are, are you gonna dump me?" he asked worriedly  
"NO! No no no no" she said and he smiled a bit  
"alright, what's the news?" he asked  
"I'm, uhh, I'm pregnant" she sniffed. His eyes widened and he said  
"your sure?"  
She nodded and held up the result.  
He nodded and said  
"I was going to do this at breakfast but you ran out before I could"  
he dropped to a knee and said  
"Candace Flynn, will you marry me?"  
"of course I will Jeremy!" she smiled and kissed him as he slid a ring  
on finger.  
"do you want to be married before mom is home and the child is born?  
Mom would prolly accept it better" I said  
"whatever Jeremy wants" Candace replied  
"sure. But how? We are under age" Jeremy replied  
"me and ferb can handle that. Our uncle is a minister. He will do it  
and we don't have to say why so early" I said and he smiled  
"alright then"  
He picked Candace up and went upstairs to her room.  
Ferb sighed and said  
"I'm going back to bed. I'll call uncle Ron first and see if him and  
aunt Kim can come down for next week."  
"alright" I replied.  
He left and Isabella looked at me.  
"let's eat first" I said  
We grabbed our cold omelettes, heated them up, and ate. We walked  
outside and she looked at me again.  
"alright. Come on then" I grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs. We  
passed candaces room and shuddered when we heard her and Jeremy going  
at it. I walked into mine and ferbs room and ferb saw us.  
"eew. I'll go sleep on the couch. I don't need to heard 3 couples  
going at it. "  
"3?" I asked  
He pointed at the end of the bed and I laughed  
"what?" Isabella asked  
"perry" I replied and she laughed  
Ferb walked downstairs and I heard the door open.  
"oh hey yoandra. What's u-" he started and I heard him get cut off and  
fall back on the couch with her. I rolled my eyes and kissed Isabella  
and we fell back on my bed.

Later

I kissed Isabella again and got up, pulling my boxers on. I handed her  
her underwear, shirts, and bra. She quickly got dressed and we walked  
downstairs to make dinner.

"what do you want for dinner?" I asked  
"you" she smiled  
"you can have that for dessert" I laughed  
"alright. Then fries and gravy" she smiled  
"alright" I replied and got out the fries from the freezer. I turned  
to turn in the deep fryer and felt Isabella wrap her arms around me  
from behind, her hands on my chest, and rest her head on my back.  
"I love you" I said clicking the button on the deep fryer and placing  
my hands over hers.  
"I love you to" she said and kissed my back.  
I spun around and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around my neck,  
to deepen the kiss. I pulled away and said  
"I would love to. I really would. But I don't want to burn the house  
down. It will have to wait till later"  
"oh poo" she sighed and I laughed  
"I think you can survive" I teased  
"no, I dont think I can" she laughed  
"go have a seat. The food will be ready in 5 minutes. I'm going to get  
the others in a minute" I said and she nodded  
She turned and walked away and I noticed she was walking with a slight  
limp and was walking really slowly. I looked at her and saw her stop  
suddenly, take a deep breath, and continue walking.  
"izzy are you okay?" I asked worriedly

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

WAY TOO EARLY

PART 2

Continued...

"izzy are you okay?" I asked worriedly  
"what? Oh I'm fine" she replied  
"izzy don't lie to me" I said  
"fine. I'm a little sore from earlier" she replied  
"did I hurt you?" I asked, feeling angry at myself for hurting her  
"no! Well yes, but every girl gets this pain" she explained  
"oh! I think I know what your talking about. Alright. I'm still sorry  
though" I said  
"it's alright" she replied and smiled, and held her arms up for a hug.  
I immediately ran over and pulled her into a tight hug, and carried  
her to her seat. When she sat she smiled at me and I kissed her  
quickly and walked over to the stairs and yelled  
"Candace! Jeremy! Time for dinner!"  
"alright!" they yelled in unison  
I walked to the door to the livingroom and said  
"ferb! Yoandra! Time for dinner!"  
"alright!" they replied  
I smirked to myself and yelled  
"Perry! Dallas! Dinner!"  
A few seconds later I heard two chatters behind me and smirked  
"have fun?" I teased  
As if to respond perry chattered and so did Dallas.  
"come on guys" I said and walked to the kitchen. They followed quickly  
and walked to where i was gonna put the food. I was in a good mood so  
I gave them fries and gravy, like we were having.  
I turned around to see Candace and Jeremy sitting at the table and  
Ferb and yoandra approaching it.  
"what are we having Phineas?" Candace asked  
"fries and gravy" I replied  
"mmm fries and gravy" she smiled  
"you seem excited" Jeremy laughed  
"Phineas makes the best gravy I have ever eaten" Candace explained  
"I agree" everyone else except yoandra and jeremy said and the  
platypus' chattered.  
"well I do make pretty good gravy" I smiled, carrying plates over.  
"here you all go" I said and grabbed mine and ferbs plates.  
"last but not least, ferb" I smiled  
He smiled at me and I said  
"so what did aunt Kim and uncle Ron say?"  
"they said they can come in 5 days. And they are gonna stay for 3  
days. So we are going to have the wedding on Saturday, they get here  
Friday, and they leave on Sunday" he replied  
"alright" I said  
'just ask her dammit' the voice in my head screamed at me  
'we are too young' I argued  
'so your not too young for sex and saying you love eachother but your  
too young to make a promise?' it argued back  
'but...' I trailed off  
'and you could get uncle Ron to tie you together!' it pointed out  
'fine!' I yelled at it  
'yay! I win!' I chanted  
I sighed and Isabella looked at me questioningly.  
Well, it's now or never.  
I grabbed her hand, slid off my chair onto one knee, pulled out my  
ring, took a deep breath, and said  
"izzy I know we are young but I love you, and I know I will never love  
anyone else. I want to be with you forever and my uncle Ron could tie  
us together this weekend. Isabella Garcia Shapiro, will you marry me?"  
"oh. Phineas. Oh, oh, oh of course I will!" she yelled and threw  
herself into my arms. I hugged her tight and we kissed ans I slid the  
ring on her finger. When we pulled away she held it up and examined it  
in the light.  
"it gorgeous" she whispered  
"I made it myself" I admitted sheepishly "I hope you don't think I'm  
cheap-" I got cut off by her fingers on my lips.  
"that makes it more special" she smiled with tears in her eyes.  
I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, never wanting to let her  
go. Ever. So I didn't let her go. I stood and pulled her into my lap  
and pulled the rest of her food over beside mine and we ate together.  
When we finished Jeremy smiled at me.  
"best gravy I ever had bro" he said  
"thanks Jer" i replied  
"I agree. It was amazing" yoandra said  
"thanks" I smiled.  
I cleared the table and Candace kissed my forehead and hugged me tight.  
"what was that for?" I asked  
"the kiss was for making me my favorite gravy. The hug is for being  
such a great brother and supporting me. I dot know what I would do  
without you"  
"your welcome sis. I love you" I said smiling at her  
"I love you to baby brother" she smiled, tears in her eyes and hugged  
me tight.  
When she let me go she gave me one last kiss on my forehead and walked  
over to hug ferb. She then grabbed jeremys hand and they walked  
upstairs.  
"I'm tired. I'm gonna hit the hay" I said  
"me to" the other three said  
I grabbed Perry, Isabella grabbed Dallas, and we walked up to our  
room. I crawled into bed and pulled isabella into my arms.  
"I love you" I whispered  
"I love you to" she whispered back and we slowly drifted to sleep.  
I woke up the next morning by feeling Candace pulling me out of bed.  
"Candace?" I groaned "what time is it?"  
Before she could answer I grabbed the sheets and pulled myself back  
into bed, thanking the lord she hadn't pulled me out being as I had  
forgotten to get dressed again last night. So had Isabella. And  
Candace can't know that we have done that.  
"it's 6. I had a dream and I need to ask you something" she replied  
hurriedly  
"alright what?" I said, more alert when I heard the concern In her  
voice.  
"have you and Isabella...?"she trailed off.  
I paled slightly but she couldn't see because it was dark.  
"have we?" I asked  
"have you had sex?" she asked  
I opened my mouth to reply when Isabella sleepily rolled over and  
cuddled into my side.  
"I had fun last night phineas" she whispered to me and kissed me. It  
took all my willpower to not push Candace out of the room and pounce  
on izzy.  
"me to baby" I replied and kissed her good morning. She wrapped her  
arms around me and deepened the kiss and I pulled away from her.  
"what? Is something wrong?" she asked  
"no! I want to but... Candace is in here" I replied  
"oh hi Candace" she said  
"h-h-hi Isabella" Candace replied shakily  
"sorry you had to see that" Isabella apologized  
"it's alright" Candace smiled and turned to me.  
"I think you already got your answer. So can you leave now" I asked,  
the yearning inside me becoming almost painful.  
As if to torture me izzy slipped her hand under the blanket and  
started stroking up and down my chest. I sighed and tried to focus on  
Candace.  
"there are a few other things I want to ask" she replied  
"Candace I really think you should leave no-" I cut off when Isabella  
moved her hand lower.

U KNOW WHAT HAPPENED ;)

**I AM GREATLY SORRY, BUT MY MOTHER CAN VIEW THESE PAGES, AND FREQUENTLY READS MY STORIES AND WOULD HAVE A HEART ATTACK IF SHE READ THAT. INBOX ME IF YOU WANT THE LINK TO THE OTHER PLACE I POSTED IT ;)**

Hahah my revenge worked perfectly.  
I rolled over and pulled her against my chest.  
Candace glared at me and I smirked.  
"I told you to leave"  
"I didn't think you were gonna do that!" she yelled  
Jeremy walked in then and said  
"it's 7am. What the hell is with all the yelling?"  
"these two had sex!" Candace freaked  
"so what. They are 15. We did at their age" he replied sleepily  
"yea but..." Candace argued  
"Candace shut up!" ferb and yoandra yelled up the stairs.  
"but... But... But..." she stuttered  
"come back to bed honey" Jeremy said and wrapped his arms around  
Candace. She instantly melted and sighed.  
"alright babe" she replied and grabbed his hand and they exited the  
room.  
"finally! She leaves!" I laughed  
"yea. I'm fuckin tired" izzy yawned  
"me to" I yawned and hugged her tight  
"I love you baby" I said  
"I love you to Hun" she replied  
I closed my eyes to go to sleep and remembered something.  
'you could get her pregnant' Candace yelled  
'i don't care' Isabella replied  
My eyes flew open in shock and my heart stopped.  
"izzy?" I asked  
"hmm? Yea?" she asked sleepily and I could tell she had been about to  
fall asleep.  
"sorry to keep you awake, but I couldn't help but remember what you  
said earlier" I said  
"what did I say? I have said alot today and I've only been awake for  
an hour" she laughed  
"the 'i don't care if I get pregnant' thing" I clarified  
She froze and I could tell that she had hoped I would ignore it or  
forget she ever said it.  
"izzy?" i asked  
"is sleeping" she tried to joke  
Any other time I would have laughed but I wanted her to answer me. I  
sat up and looked her straight in the eye.  
"Isabella. Why did you say that" I asked  
"phineas don't" she pleaded  
"don't 'don't' me! I want to know why you said it" I said  
"please don't start this" she begged  
"izzy why won't you tell me. I have the right to know" I said angrily  
"I know you do but-" I cut her off  
"but nothing! Why did you say it!" I demanded  
"it's nothing!" she screamed and tears started pouring down her cheeks.  
"just because I said it doesn't mean it means something"  
"I know you better than that Isabella. You don't say stuff for no  
reason. Now tell me why you would say that" I demanded  
"fine! You wanna know! Because I want kids with you! I didn't want to  
tell you incase you thought I was a whore or something for wanting  
kids with the love of my life, so young" she sobbed and got up and  
threw on her shorts and top and ran out the door. I shot up and got on  
my boxers, and chased her.  
"izzy come back!" I yelled and she kept running  
"what's going on?" Jeremy asked, poking his head out the door.  
"nothing" I replied and continued running after izzy. Ferb asked me  
the same question and I gave him the same answer.  
"izzy!" i yelled  
I got outside and saw her turn the corner. I ran as fast as my feet  
could carry me and eventually caught up. I didn't say anything, I just  
wrapped my arms tight around my sobbing fiancées slim form.  
She tried to pull away and I said  
"I don't think your a whore or a bad person. I don't think bad about  
you at all"  
"your just saying that" she sobbed  
"izzy, look at me" I said and turned her to me. She looked away and I  
sighed.  
"look at me" I repeated  
She raised her head so her eyes met mine i took a deep breath and said  
"I want kids with you too"  
"really?" she sniffed  
"yes" I replied and kissed her. When we broke away she hugged me tight  
and we stood there at 7:30 am hugging in our pajamas. I took her hand  
and we walked back to the house and walked straight up to my room. I  
got in bed with her and pulled her against my chest.  
"I love you" I said  
"I love you to" she replied and we fell asleep like that

I woke up later and groaned.  
"what time is it?" I groaned sleepily  
I looked at the clock and saw t was 2:05 pm.  
"holy crap" I murmured  
"morning baby" izzy said sleepily and kissed me. When we broke away I  
laughed and said  
"more like afternoon. It's two"  
"holy crap" she said and stretched  
"we need to talk" I said  
"what about?" she asked curiously  
"about the kid thing. When do you want kids?" I asked  
"I don't know" she replied  
"well it's up to you. I want kids now but you have to be in pain to  
have it so it's your choice" I said  
"how about we just keep not using protection and whatever happens  
happens?" she suggested  
"that works" I smiled and grabbed her hand, getting out of bed. We  
walked hand in hand down the stairs and saw Candace and Jeremy sitting  
on the couch.  
"how far are along are you?" I asked  
"I have an appointment today to see" she smiled and Jeremy smiled to  
"they are going to see if they can tell us how many she is carrying  
too" he added  
"cool" I said  
"we should tell her. She told us first when she found out she was  
pregnant. We should tell her our plan first. We can tell them both"  
izzy whispered to me.  
"what's going on?" Candace asked seeing the glance me and izzy gave  
eachother.  
Izzy gestured for me to speak so I sighed and sat us down across from  
them.  
"me and izzy have a plan" I started  
"what is it?" she asked with a tone that clearly said 'get to the point'  
"fine I'll get to the point" I said  
"thank you" she smiled  
"me and izzy have decided that we want kids, but we don't know when so  
we are just going to stop using protection and whatever happens,  
happens" I said  
Candace froze and then screamed  
"your way too young!"  
"nobody said it's going to happen this year. Besides, izzy is 16  
tomorrow" I said  
"and phineas is 16, 2 days after the wedding"  
Candace glared and finally smiled and sighed.  
"I guess it's your desision" she stood and walked over to us, kneeling  
in front of us "but i will be there for you both, and support you  
through all of it. We can help eachother, and save eachother from all  
our moms" she said and hugged us both and kissed our cheeks.  
"I love you guys" she said  
"I love you to sis" I smiled  
"I love you to candace" izzy smiled  
"I'm here for you guys to" Jeremy said "I love you guys to"  
"I love you to" me and izzy replied in unison  
He smiled and hugged us and I said  
"who wants waffles!"  
"me!" everyone screamed  
"alright. Hey, where's Perry? And Dallas?" I said  
"I don't think I want to know" Candace laughed  
"me either" izzy said and followed me out to the kitchen  
I opened the freezer and grabbed 2 boxes of eggo chocolate chip  
waffles and looked around to make sure mom wasn't here, knowing she  
would kill me if she knew about this.  
I lifed the toaster and pressed my palm to the bottom of it, it would  
only work with mine or ferbs hands, and it scanned it. It beeped and  
then expanded so I could cook all the waffles at once.  
"when did you do this?" izzy gasped  
"me and ferb made it a while ago" I smirked and she laughed  
"figures"  
I laughed and the waffles popped. I grabbed a plate, took them out and  
pressed my palm to the underside of the toaster again. It beeped again  
and went back to it's original form. I smiled and grabbed izzy, who  
was trying to leave with the waffles. I took the waffles and spun her  
around.  
She giggled and I kissed her before walking out with the waffles.  
"mmm waffles" Candace drooled and it reminded me of homer simpson. I  
laughed and held out the plate and she grabbed 2.  
I sat down and pulled izzy onto my lap and we each grabbed 2. Jeremy  
grabbed 2 and pulled candaceinto his lap so there was room for ferb  
and yoandra to sit.  
They each grabbed 2 and started eating. I counted and realized we each  
got one more and laughed.  
"one more" I said to Candace who looked like she was in waffle heaven  
and wanted to eat the whole plate.  
"oh poo" she grumbled and grabbed one. I smiled and said  
"here" and gave her mine  
"yay" she smiled and leaned over and kissed my cheek.  
"thanks" she smiled  
"no problem sis. So you excited? Only a few more days" I said  
"yes. Yes I am" she laughed  
I laughed to and said  
"tomorrow you and Isabella have to go get dresses"  
"and yoandra" ferb added and we All looked over to see yoandra extend  
her hand with a diamond engagement ring on it.  
"alright" they said  
"congrats" everyone said to them and they smiled.  
We all went to bed shortly after

I woke up the next morning to my alarm and we all went and got waffles.  
"happy birthday izzy" we all yelled except her  
She blushed and smiled:  
"thanks guys"  
"we should go get dressed" Candace said when we finished eating  
"good idea" izzy said and they stood and yoandra smiled and kissed  
ferb before going over to them.  
Izzy ran back and kissed me quicky and went back while Candace blew  
Jeremy a kiss and her caught it.  
They ran upstairs, Candace being careful, all giggling and I smiled.  
"we should all go out to. We need suits, and we need to celebrate our  
last day freedom" I joked and they laughed  
"good idea little dude" Jeremy smiled  
"so are you looking forward to being a dad?" ferb asked Jeremy.  
"yea. It's going to be awesome" he replied instantly  
"oh, ferb, I should tell you and you can tell yoandra later, me and  
izzy want kids but we don't know when so we are just going to stop  
using protection and whatever happens happens" I said  
He looked shocked and after a minute and a pat on the back from Jeremy  
he smiled.  
"well whatever happens I'm here for you bro"  
"thanks man" I said and hugged him  
"group hug!" Jeremy laughed and joined the hug. We all laughed and  
heardthe girls giggling. We parted and slowly turned around. What we  
saw completely shocked us.

**I AM POSTING A PICTURE OF THE GIRLS IN THE SUITS I DESCRIBE BELOW ON DEVIANART!**

Izzy was in a bright pink, skin tight jumpsuit with a magenta belt,  
black boots and black gloves with a black choker.  
Candace was in a blood red, skin tight jumpsuit with a white belt,  
black boots and black gloves with a black choker.  
Yoandra was in a lime green, skin tight jumpsuit with a yellow belt,  
black boots and black gloves with a black choker.  
Our eyes just about popped out of our heads.  
They all had smoky black eye shadow, black eye liner, and ruby red  
lipstick, and mascara on. Their hair was straigtened and hung  
beautifully down their backs and izzy had lost the bow.  
"you like?" they asked  
"y-yes" I stuttered and the other guys nodded.  
"we are enjoying our last day of freedom to boys" izzy said.  
She walked over to me slowly, swinging her hips, and my heart started  
racing. I saw the other girls doing the same out of the corner of my  
eye but izzy immediately reclaimed my attention.  
"uh... H-hi I-I-izzy" I stuttered  
"hey phineas. Whatcha doin?" she smiled  
"this" I said and grabbed her around the waist, swung her down and  
kissed her.  
We broke away and I swung her back up and she seemed slustered, and  
her cheeks were bright pink.  
"I love you" I said, my arms still around her  
"I love you to" she smiled  
She hugged me tight and walked away, back to the other girls.  
"bye guys" they said together, linked arms, and left. We immediately  
ran to the window and watched them get in a black porsche 911 turbo  
and drive away.  
"where'd they get the car?" I asked, still in a daze.  
"I don't care" ferb replied dreamily  
"me either" Jeremy sighed in the same tone as ferb  
"come to think of it, me either" I sighed  
I heard two chatters beside me, looked, and said  
"oh there you are Perry. And Dallas"  
We sat there for a few more minutes when I had an idea.  
"these two are getting married too" I said  
"good idea!" ferb said  
"Ferber, do we still have that machine we were building a while ago  
and stopped randomly?" I asked  
"yes" he replied  
"let's go finish it" I said and we ran outside.

1 hour later

"all done" I said to Jeremy who was now walking out to see what was  
going on  
"what's done?" he asked  
"watch and see" I said and set Perry and Dallas on the conveyor belt  
Ferb pressed a button and they went inside, there was some whirring  
and a huge flash and they came out the other end.  
"it worked!" I yelled  
"what just happened" Perry groaned  
"I don't know" Dallas replied  
"wait... They can talk?" Jeremy asked  
"you understood us?" Perry asked  
"let us explain" ferb said and gestured to me  
"we made you as tall as humans and able to speak like us. You no  
longer have fur and your body structure is more human. Basically you  
are temporarily human. You will stay like this till the day before mom  
comes home" I said  
"awesome" Perry said  
"I look... Hott" Dallas smiled  
"'gimmie a sec, we made you a jumpsuit and you are going with the  
girls for dresses. I'm calling them now."  
I dialed the numbe of Candaces cell and she picked up after 2 rings.  
"hello?" she asked  
"hey Candace" I said  
"oh hey phineas. What do you need?" she asked  
"come home for a sec. I need you to pick up Dallas" I said  
"what? Why" she asked  
"you will see when you get here" I smiled  
"fine" she sighed "be there in five"  
"Kay" I replied and hung up  
"go get dressed in the bathroom. Your suit is waiting in there. You  
have five minutes to get on your jumpsuit before they are here" I said  
"alright" Dallas replied and ran up to the bathroom.  
"you are hangin with us Perry" I said  
"awesome" he smiled and then said "be right back"  
"Kay" I said and he ran away. A few minutes later he came back and  
Candace pulled up.  
"where is she?" she asked  
"bathroom" I answered and she tapped her foot as yoandra and izzy  
walked up. We watched the door and finally Dallas walked out.  
She was wearing a light orange suit with a baby blue belt, black boots  
and black gloves. Same makeup as the other girls. Her hair was the  
same as theirs and Candace choked out  
"what. Did. You. Do"  
"we built a machine that did this. They will be like this until the  
day before mom comes home" I replied  
"they?" she asked  
"yea. This is Perry" I said and gestured behind me to Perry, who was  
now wearing black jeans and a white shirt.  
"hey Candace" he smiled  
"hi... Perry" she said  
"get going" I shooed them  
They left and we went out back to hide the machine. Ferb pressed a  
button and it folded up till it was the size of a toonie and he picked  
it up and out in a box.  
"wow" Jeremy said  
"yea. Wow" I laughed  
We went back inside and I said  
"I'm tired"  
"me to" they all said  
"let's take a short nap and then go out" I said and they nodded and we  
all fell asleep.

I woke up to girls laughing.  
"hmm? What time is it?" I mumbled  
"10" izzy said  
"shit!" I yelled and sat up  
"it's okay baby" she smiled and walked up to me, and sat on my lap,  
still in the sexy suit she was wearing earlier.  
"being the amazing wives we are, we knew this would happen so we got  
your suits for you"  
"thank you baby" I smiled  
"your very welcome" she smiled  
"I missed you" I said  
"I missed you to" she replied  
"really? How much" I teased  
"this much" she replied and kissed me, and her tounge entered my mouth.  
"mmmm" I mumbled and kissed back. When we broke away she smiled  
"that's alot" I smiled  
She said nothing, just smiled at me.  
She yawned and I smiled  
"go to sleep, I'll move you upstairs later" I whispered  
"okay" she said and curled up into a ball and went to sleep in my lap,  
her head on my chest. I kissed her head and looked up to see the other  
guys in the same situation.  
We laughed quietly and I said  
"dammit. I'm hungry"  
"us to" they said  
I gently lifted izzy off my lap and she woke up.  
"hmm?"  
"I'm hungry" I explained  
"take me with you?" she asked  
"sure babe. Just hold on" I replied  
"okay" she said sleepily. I laughed and pressed a button on her belt.  
I knew how to work them since it was our design that they were using.  
Three loops popped up, I lifted her onto my back and one wrapped  
around my waist, one around my midsection, and one around my upper  
chest. They secured themselves and izzy wrapped her arms around my  
neck and her legs around my waist.  
I saw the other guys look at me and copy me, and we walked out the the  
kitchen to get waffles.  
We made two boxes of chocolate chip waffles, figuring the girls would  
wake up and want some. We made them and sure enough; the girls woke  
slightly and wanted some. We fed them their waffles over our shoulders  
and then Ate ours.  
"we slept like all day and I'm still tired" I complained  
"me to" ferb said and jeremy and Perry nodded.  
"I'm gonna go to bed" they all nodded and followed me up the stairs.  
"night jer" I said  
"night" he replied and walked into his and candaces room.  
Ferb Perry and I continued to our room and I set izzy on the bed.  
Ferb pressed a button on the wall and part of the roof opened and a  
bed lowered down and hung there leveled with mine and ferbs bed.  
"where did this come from?" me and Perry asked  
"I, being the amazing person I am woke up a few minutes after we fell  
asleep knowing they would need to sleep somewhere and built this, then  
went back to bed" ferb said  
"ferb, you are amazing" Perry laughed  
"I know I am" ferb laughed  
I smiled and Perry set Dallas on the bed, and ferb set yoandra on  
their bed.  
"they will regret it if they sleep in these" ferb murmured  
"yea. Let's take them off" I said  
"alright" Perry said and covered dallas before pulling off the boots.  
I did the same and we all unzipped the suits and pulled them off.  
Leaving izzy covered I grabbed all the suits and hung them in the  
special chamber me and feb built for them. I heard a knock on the door  
and then Jeremy walked in.  
"Candace said to give this to you" he said  
"thanks jer" I said and took the suit  
He smiled and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. I  
hung her suit and walked back over to izzy, lifted the blanket  
slightly and then pulled on izzys pajama bottoms. I grabbed the top  
and remembered she said it's bad to sleep with your bra on. I sighed  
and carefully removed it and pulled on her pajama shirt, and tucked  
her in. I pulled off my clothes, leaving on my boxers and climbed in  
bed.  
"night bro" I said "night Perry"  
"night bro" ferb replied  
"night guys" Perry said and I clicked off the lamp.  
I pulled izzy into my arms and fell asleep shortly after.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Way Too Early ch 3

**this is dedicated to all my fans that I dissappointed by keeping them waiting for so long. I love you all and thank you for sticking by me**

I woke up the next morning and groaned, and rolled over to get more sleep.

"fuck sakes" I heard Isabella grumble as the alarm went off.

"just go back to bed" I said pulling her back into my arms.

"cant. its noon" she sighed

"and...?" I asked

"If im correct, the wedding is today" she laughed

"touchee" I smirked

"so I guess I have to get up..." she sighed

"I guess so" I sighed and let her go, just as Candace burst in

"COME ON COME ON GET UP!" she yelled excitedly and grabbed Isabella's arm and started pulling her

I grabbed her arm, pulled her back, kissed her, then let her go.

"I love you" she laughed

"I love you to" I smiled and she disappeared from the room.

I sighed, and rolled over, then decided I should get up.

I sat up and said

"stupid Candace"

"we're with ya on that bro" Perry chuckled

"we had better get dressed. If im correct, we have 10 minutes before we are late for our own wedding" I laughed

"wow. we must have fallen back asleep. Because when the girls left Candace said they had 3 hours to get ready" Perry said

"well... that fails... Lets get dressed" I laughed and we all grabbed out suits.

We quickly ran outside and ran into Uncle Ron.

"I was looking for you! you are late! come on!" he said and pushed us all to the end of the isle

We all stood, waiting for our brides, and finally the wedding march started playing. they all walked gracefully down the isle, side by side.

Isabella was in a white floor length dress with a slight pink tinge to it, elbow length gloves, and her face was hidden slightly by her veil.

Candace was in a white floor length dress with a slight red tinge to it, elbow length gloves, and her face was hidden slightly by her veil.

Yoandra was in a white floor length dress with a slight green tinge to it, elbow length gloves, and her face was hidden slightly by her veil.

Dallas was in a white floor length dress with a slight orange tinge to it, elbow length gloves, and her face was hidden slightly be her veil.

I gasped and got a dazed expression on my face, and time seemed to freeze, as I waited for Isabella to reach me so I could take her hand in mine.

"Looking good" I whispered when she finally reached me, then I noticed that she had a troubled look on her face, and looked like she had just been crying.

"Isabella whats wrong?" I asked

"Phineas... im...-" she stopped when the minister started speaking.

"we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Phineas Flynn to Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Ferb Fletcher to Yoandra Fernandez, Jeremy Johnston to Candace Flynn, and Perry Flynn to Dallas Fernandez" Uncle Ron started

"Phineas and Isabella, Step forward please"

We stepped forward and as he spoke I whispered

"whats wrong?"

"Im...-" she was once again cut off by Uncle Ron and I gave up with a sigh.

The ceremony went by without interruptions and finally we were in the limo heading to the party.

"Isabella what did you want to tell me earlier?" I asked

"Phineas, Im-"

"we are here!" Candace yelled, once again interrupting Isabella

The others poured out of the limo and before Izzy could get out I grabbed her hand and closed the door.

"what were you trying to tell me?" I asked for what felt like the ten thousandth time that day, although it was probably only the fourth time.

"Im pregnant" she said "we are going to have a baby... well... two... Im having twins"

"thats amazing news!" I smiled happily "you couldnt have given me better news"

I pulled her out of the limo and as soon as we were out I picked her up and spun her around.

"what did we miss?" Ferb asked and I noticed that the other 2 couples were behind him

"Isabella is pregnant. We are going to have a baby... Well two... shes going to have twins" I said excitedly, pressing my hand onto her still flat stomach

She laughed and put her hand over mine and suddenly a sow song came on.

"this is a couples dance for the newly weds to start!" the DJ said

We all groaned and walked onto the dance floor.

I placed my hands on Isabella's waist and she put hers around my neck, and we started dancing elegantly to the music.

when the song finally ended 'Stuttering' by 'FeFe Dobson' came on and we all danced to that one to.

By the end of the night we were all completely hammered, and ended up spending the night at a hotel.

I woke up the next morning and groaned.

"major hangover" I sighed

I heard groans of agreement and said

"advil Izzy?"

she handed us all some out of her purse and we all took them and went back to bed.

They must have been the extra strength ones that put you to sleep, because I woke up and it was 8:09 am the next day

"holy shit" I grumbled

"shit!" Ferb yelled

"what?" I asked

"mom is going to be home in 10 minutes and we are 5 minutes away from home, and need to get changed! we are dead!" Ferb replied

"how do you know this?" I asked while we all started getting changed

"she texted me it" he replied frantically, grabbed Perry and Dallas, and we all ran out of the hotel and piled into the limo and drove home

We all ran inside and flopped down on the couch just as mom, Vivian and dad walked in.

We all ran over and hugged them and I saw Candace crossing her fingers that mom wouldnt notice the baby bump through her baggy shirt.

"mom?" I heard Isabella say

"yes Isa?" Vivian replied

"Im moving in with Phineas. okay?" she asked

"I guess so..." Vivian hesitantly replied

"thanks mom" she smiled and hugged her tight

"mom?" I asked

"yes?" she replied

"Im moving out, so Isabella can move in with me" I replied

"what! why!" she gasped

"because im in love with her" I replied instantly

mom sighed and hesitantly nodded her consent.

"We will help you pay for a house" she smiled

"so will I" Vivian added

"Guys group meeting!" I called and we all huddled up so the adults couldnt hear us.,

"we should get a big house and all move in together" I said

"why dont we just buy a huge lot and build a house? it will be cheaper" Ferb said

"good point" I smiled

We all spun around and I said

"we are going to need the money now. We are buying a big lot and building the house, and all living together"

Linda and Vivian each handed us their credit cards and we all ran out the door.

"Phineas! Isabella! Ferb! Yoandra!" Linda screamed

"shit..." I whispered and we all walked back in

"why do you all have wedding rings on" they demanded

"we are married" I answered simply

"why did you do this behind out back!" she yelled

"because we thought you would accept my... us better if we were married" Candace stalled

"your what Candace" mom asked

"nothing" Candace lied

"Candace!" mom yelled and stomped over to her, and lifted her shirt, to reveal her baby bump.

"mom!" she yelled and yanked her shirt back down.

All the adults were gaping at her and Isabella leaned over to me and whispered

"thank god I dont have a baby bump. if they are this upset about Candace being pregnant, they wouldnt be happy about me being pregnant"

"what about being pregnant Isabella" Vivian demanded

"I said... thank god Im not pregnant" Isabella lied

Vivan yanked up her shirt, and to our complete shock, she had a small yet defined bump sticking out between her hips.

"oh... my.. god" Isabella murmured and I placed my hands on it.

"who did this to you" she asked

"as if you dont already know" Isabella said, rolling her eyes

Vivian opened her mouth to scream at me and suddenly Yoandra clamped her hand over her mouth and ran from the room.

Ferb paled and chased after her. Everything was all silent and after around 10 minutes we heard a loud scream, and then crying

"Ferb?" I called

"yes she is" he called back answering my unspoken question

"great" I mumbled

I heard Perry chatter and noticed him and Dallas growing.

"shit" I cursed and suddenly they were human again

"Ferb! something went wrong with Dallas and Perry!" I called

They ran back down the stairs and re-joined our group.

"I think thats the least of our problems" he murmured

The parents started stalking angrily forward and I stood in front of Isabella, the other three doing the same to their girlfriends, protecting them from the furious parents closing in on us.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, guys, I am soooooo sorry about how long this took. I had so many accidents with my ipod touches, and every time I rewrote the chapter, I would loose it again! **_

_**I am so sorry, It's not even funny. I feel so bad. **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to all the people that were patient with me, and encouraged me to continue, even though I wanted to give up because of my bad luck.**_

_**It meant a lot to me, and I love you all for it :D**_

_**So, here it finally is, the long awaited fourth chapter of Way Too Early! **_

_"Ferb! something went wrong with Dallas and Perry!" I called_

_They ran back down the stairs and re-joined our group._

_"I think thats the least of our problems" he murmured_

_The parents started stalking angrily forward and I stood in front of Isabella, the other three doing the same to their girlfriends, protecting them from the furious parents closing in on us._

I took a step back , continuing until Isabella had to step in sync with me. We continued stepping back, the other mimicking our movements and I gulped heavily.

"Ferb" I hissed to my step brother. He glanced at me from the corner of our eyes "what do we do?"

"I modified the shoes. Grab the girls and stomp your feet to 'bow chicka bow bow' and go down town. We'll all meet up in the mall" he hissed

We all grabbed our girls and I quickly stomped my feet. To my surprise, rocket skates slid out of them and I was immediately reminded of Ron Stoppables shoes in Kim Possible.

They immediately started up and I heard small exclamations of shock from the girls as we all immediately zoomed away.

"how do you steer these things!" I screamed

"with your mind!" Ferb yelled back

I raised an eyebrow but leaned forward tightening my grip on Isabella and commanded them to make a left turn. We all shot around the bend and stopped at the same time, crashing into one another as we reached the mall. We all laughed softly, and stood before running frantically into the mall.

"well what now?" Isabella asked, squeezing my hand, concern lacing her beautiful eyes

"we leave" Yoandra replied softly, glancing over to Ferb and frowning

Ferb wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and Isabella rested her head on my shoulder.

"leave to where?" Perry and Dallas asked, returning with eight poutines and pepsis.

They sat beside us and we all grabbed out food, and I took a bite.

"I'm not sure... Somewhere far..." Candace sighed, and Jeremy wrapped an arm around her

"but how far is far enough?" I pointed out "they're our parents. They'll find us"

Ferb nodded in agreement

"Phineas is right" he frowned "this is going to take a lot of effort..."

I frowned and sighed heavily

"I agree..." I trailed off "Maybe we should try to talk to them...?"

"but what if they try to separate us?" Yoandra pointed out, twirling some cheese onto her fork "if we go back it'll be hard to get away again. They'll be expecting us to jet away"

"and we had a hard enough time getting away last time" Isabella added, sighing heavily "what are we gonna do...?" she pushed her food away and dropped her face onto the table

"hey" I murmured, lifting her up and cupping her cheeks "we'll find a way to make this work. I promise. You know why?" She shook her head "because I love you, Izzy"

Isabella smiled softly and kissed my cheek, before leaning into me for a hug.

I wrapped my arms securely around her, and looked over to Ferb, his eyes filled with worry

"Phineas... you're the idea man... what do we do...?" he finally asked

"Ferb... I... I got nothing" I replied slowly, my voice trembling. Everyone stared at me in shock, including Isabella.

"what?" Candace demanded

"I've got nothing..." I rasped weakly, pulling Isabella closer to me

"you arent allowed to say that!" she exclaimed "you're Phineas Flynn for gods sakes! You come up with all the ideas! You do the impossible! You travel through time! Build giant treehouse robots! Get us married even though we're under aged! Help plan Auntie Tianas wedding! God... Phineas..." Candace paused "Phineas you built a roller coaster when you were ten" she reached over and placed a hand over mine on the table "Phineas, when we were in the alternate dimension, about to be fed to a giant goozump you didnt give up. Why is now any different?"

I offered no reply; I didn't have one, and she leaned towards me

"Phineas, dad would want you to try. He wouldn't want you to give up"

I nodded, a sudden idea clicking in my head. I turned and faced Ferb, a huge grin lighting up my face and once spread across his as I uttered the familiar words

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"


End file.
